


My Fireheart

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, angsty, have fun, post eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rowan laments after Aelin is taken.





	My Fireheart

When Maeve stole you, I thought the Gods were playing a joke.

I laughed in Aedion’s face when he told me. I almost killed Lorcan for his betrayal. Then Lysandra told me you knew all along and of your intent to sacrifice yourself for the ‘greater good.’ Elide told me you and I are mates.

You thought you were going to have to die. You knew we were  _mates,_ but didn’t tell me _._ You still let her take you.

How dare you? How could you not tell me? Did you not trust me?

I could have handled it. I could have  _helped._

My only wish is for you to be at my side once more.

Instead I will be forced to see your face each day, but not see  _you._ I’ll see Lysandra wearing your skin, ruling over what should have been yours. I will have to pretend that her and Aedion’s children are my own; pretend to be content and happy.

I wonder what it will be like to see you again but not be able to touch you.

Will it hurt? Will I be numb? Will it harden me into the person I’ve tried so hard not to become?

I guess I’ll find out soon enough.

But know this: I will never stop hunting. I will never stop fighting. I will never give up on you.

My Fireheart.


End file.
